Bad Movie Night In
by m00npr1nc3
Summary: This story takes place from where season Season 3 episodes 6 left off. Harry missing spending time with Peter because he was too busy Becoming the Ultimate Spiderman. Tonight He was taking off to be the Ultimate Best friend, but what else lies in store for our wall crawling hero? Rated M for Mature language/scenes/ and content
Harry and Peter had been enjoying what was now their third film, in their bad movie marathon. The two teens continued to scarf down the snacks and drinks having a blast. When Peter would suddenly turn his attention from the film towards his best friend. The young billionaire could only gaze back, with his mouth gaped and slightly filled with popcorn. strong "What's up, something on my face Pete? "Peters cheeks burned with blush as he stuttered out his reply, strong "U-uh nope...nothing...well maybe." Osborn laughed lightly at his long time friend strong"c'mon out with it Pete," commanded the young billionaire. Peter looks down bumping his feet strong"I 'm just really sorry I haven't been around lately is all." Shocked from what he had just heard the young Osborn could only say "Oh?" as he smiled sheepishly then hugged his best friend. strong" I've missed you too Peter." Relieved their friendship was still on Parker wrapped his arms around the other returning the hug full force, both boys hearts filling with joy and another confusing emotion.

Emotions neither boy knew they held for one another but felt the need to express. They pulled apart gazing deep into each other's eyes. Each boys name became a whisper on the others lips, and the movie playing long forgotten. Harry leaned in slowly and close the small space between them, Peter's mouth went dry in shock as he whispered "what are you doing Harry?" The only response he was given was a soft warming kiss placed on his lips. Angel and Devil Spidey chose then to make an appearance. Devil Spidey was the first to say anything. strong"What in the f..." he started but Angel Spidey covered his mouth "Shhhh!" the angel told the devil as they disappeared. They a Spidey Cupid appears shooting Peter in the back of the head with a love cannon. Soon as Peter's imagination cleared he quickly reciprocated, moaning into the kiss. Harry slowly pulled back his mind fogging over in lust and want. But he too quick came down from his high seeing the confused look on his best friends face. "Fuck Pete, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...mmf" Peter this time initiating the kiss this time. Needing to feel that tingle again of Harry's lips upon his own. Swiping his tongue across his friend's lips loving the taste. Parker then whispered against Osborn's lips, "Harry, nothing about any of this is wrong, unless you don't like it?" Nodding his yes Harry replied, "I do like it," then things got heated. The kisses got hungrier as teeth and tongues clashed into each other, hands groping and roaming body's as things heated up. Both pulled back lips kiss swollen, eyes half lidded, and minds fogged with lust. No thought needed before Osborn attacked Parker showering his lips, jaws, and neck with kisses. Swallowing the others sighs as He climbed into Peter's lap grinding their body's together. Harry gasps feeling the surprisingly calloused hands sliding up the back of his shirts. And the strong broad chest he didn't think he best friend possessed. Seizing the opportunity Peter shoved his hot tongue into the wet cavern of the young billionaire's mouth licking everywhere he could deepening the kiss.

He then broke the kiss momentarily to yank the shirts over Osborn's head causing him to shudder. Peter turned laying Harry down onto the expensive furniture running his hands down the back and sides of the sexually charged red head underneath him. Taking it further as he smoothed his hands down to the firm globes of his best friend into his hands, squeezing the taut muscles perfectly with his spider strength. Making Harry break the kiss to groan in pure pleasure feeling his ass squeezed as Peter rutted their hard clothed cocks together. Both boys panting with the need for air and release hoarsly saying to each other "I need you." Peter nipped at Harry's neck saying to him "Let me take care of you I owe you that much after being a bad friend." Harry replied lustfully" I want to top though," "I do also though" says Peter. ;" Both their cocks throbbed as Peter trailed butterfly kiss down Harry's delicious pale skin. Stopping at the waistline undoing his non super-powered partner's pants with his teeth. Pulling the young Osborn's cock free from it's confines of Harry's tight black boxer brief's and experimentally licking the head. Loving the slightly salty taste of pre-cum to go with the sweet taste of his cock, Peter tongue was on a blissful trip. He continued with licking the head and kissing it making Harry writhe in pleasure. Harry then placed his hands on Peter's head pushing him down making him take his aching cock into hie hot mouth. Slowly bobbing his head up and down taking the throbbing rod into his throat. Peter then pulled off with a wet pop, he reaches over to the end table pulling out an opened bottle of lube. As he got the lube Harry finished removing his clothes and kissed Peter's neck urging to get out of his clothes as he undid Parker's pants for him. Peter took the hint shedding his clothes leaving both teens naked. "Lay back down,/em"/strong ordered Peter as Harry lay back down on the chair Peter gets back between his legs. He takes Harry's balls in his mouth making him mule in joy, taking advantage of a distracted Harry he quickly lubed his fingers and began inserting his fingers inside the asshole of a distracted Harry Osborn. He began thrusting faster into the virgin tight cavern, adding in another and scissoring and thrusting into him.

Finally having enough of Peter's teasing it was Harry's turn to bark orders again. "Pete, wait stop before I cum!" Ordered Harry through his gritted teeth as he pulled Peter's finger's out of him. Breathing harshly as he calmed himself down so he wouldn't cum early. Harry sat up grabbing Peter by the shoulders, telling him "It's his turn to have a little fun."As he traded places with Pete, holding him down by his hips and wrapping his lips around the web slinging hero's cock, then sucking him hard and fast. Unknown to Peter who was finding out now Harry had little to no gag reflex as he deep throated him over and over again. Peter felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge as he watched his best friend swallow his cock with drool running down his chin. The sight was almost more than enough to make Peter cum right then. Harry took Peter deep in his throat once more this time rubbing his nose into Pete's think brown pubes sniffing them deeply before pulling off. " Peter could only mumble curses as his eyes unrolling from the back of his head, from the orgasmic high his best friend put him in. Both boys were beyond ready to blow there loads Peter snatched Harry up his body and kissed him roughly. Their tongues battling for dominance, they pull apart both with the same look in there eyes and probably same ideas in there heads."Harry moans," I know i said I wanted to top but I need you to fuck me and make me cum right now. " Peter grinned at him devilishly says, " No worries I got an idea to get us both off." He swaps spot with Harry once more only this time he positions the young Osborn on his neck as he slowly shoves his wet needing cock into the tight and slicked hole of his lover. He slowly starts thrusting in and out making Harry's body shake a little at the foreign feeling of something being shoved inside his body. Breathing through his nose with each thrust Peter mumbles out, "so tight, but stop clinching." Osborn moans in sexual euphoria "sorry Pete, you are just bigger than I was expecting." "Well we aren't done yet," Peter says as he thrust deeply inside Harry then pulling out to the head and spinning around with his cock still inside. Harry can't help himself but to spank the rear of his friend turned lover, loving the view of Peter he's never seen before and is hoping to at this moment to keep seeing. But then Peter does something unexpected and grabs the cock of his best friend and shoves it up his raw unprepared hole groaning at the tight fit that's almost more painful than anything he's gone through in training with S.H.I.E.L.D Harry snapped out of his shock by the heat and tightness of the orifice squeezing around his hard 9 inches of meat. Peter then moves impaling himself as he thrust hard and deep into the body of his childhood friend. Both boys lost in pleasure as Peter thrust harder using his enhanced flexibility and strength to keep his thrust at full power from this angle. The rooms is filled with moans, skin slapping and the faint sounds of the monster movie playing that both boys could careless for. They keep going at the same pace and not to long both boys scream out the other's name as they release their hot seed inside the other filling them to the point of running over.

Peter moves to get off Harry, and helping him stand as both boys lay on the couch cum dripping from their no longer virgin bottoms, basking in the after glow of sex. After minutes they both had caught there breath and move in to kiss each other once more. Peter was the first to speak not having any control over his mouth after something that amazing, "wow Harry that was...," but Harry jumps in cutting him off "amazing is what I'd say." Thinking a second Peter agreed, "that's exactly what I would call it too!" Harry looked a bit nervous and Peter could sense it. "it's my turn now, what's up?" he asked Harry looked down at their naked sweat covered body's "I just um...ya know..." Nodding Peter felt he understood "don't want this to ruin the friendship." "Well not just that but I want it to happen more...um often" Harry replied. "You mean like casual hooks ups?" Peter questioned unsure Quickly shaking his head no Osborn retorted "No, I mean like us being friends but dating too" "You THE Harry Osborn are asking ME to be your...?" "yes my boyfriend" Harry said. Peter was about to say no when he saw the hopeful look in Harry's eyes, he's lost so much and all he is asking for is for Peter's love and friendship how could he turn him down. "Of course" Peter said smiling feeling his heart flutter as the words left his mouth. "Really?" Harry beamed as he look at Peter, "really" Peter said with a nod. Both boys felt a wave of tiredness hit them as they lay still cuddled up to each other on the couch. Harry kissed Peter again this time not the hormonal teenage way but with love and affection poured into it "Goodnight, my boyfriend,' he said with a smile on his lips. Peter shocked out of the moment grinned happily replying "night, boyfriend." The two closed their eyes and feel into a blissful sleep happy to have each other more than ever now.

FIN!


End file.
